


Arc-en-Ciel: Hammer's Twain

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667), Weatherman667



Series: Hammer of Love [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Multi, Sixsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/Weatherman667
Summary: Now that Jaune is in a relationship with RWBY + P, they need to establish the rules for their relationship, and decide just where they want to take it.Arc-en-Ciel:  (Jaune + RWBY + P)Pre-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Hammer of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714924
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune: *knock's on RWBY's door*

Weiss: Just who is knocking on our door at this hour?

Yang: I have my bets.

Blake: Jaune, obviously.

Jaune: *hears shuffing from the opposite side of the door before it opens*

Weiss (eagerly): JAUNE!

Yang: I don't think you need to be knocking.

Weiss: *face quickly changes from giddy to distraught*

Weiss: I do not think we are... quite... at that stage...

Ruby: *grab's Jaune's arm and pulls him into the room*

Jaune: *let's himself get pulled into the room a few feet before stopping Ruby*

Ruby: *turns around to look at him questioningly*

Jaune: *kisses her passionately*

Ruby: *nearly falls over as Jaune let's her go*

Weiss: *tries to say something, but is stopped by Jaune's kiss*

Weiss: *swoons as she is let go*

Yang: *adopts a sexy pose*

Yang: *confused look at Jaune walks passed her*

Jaune: *pulls Blake up from her bed and passionately kisses her*

Yang: *turns around, nervously looking at Jaune*

Jaune: *opens his arms towards her*

Yang: *rushes into his arms and receives a passionate kiss*

Jaune: *let's her go and she slinks away*

Weiss: I'm curious, did Pyrrha receive such treatments as well?

Jaune: *points his arm to the door and waves towards him*

Pyrrha: *nervously walks into the room*

Jaune: *waves towards himself again*

Pyrrha: *nervously walks up to Jaune*

Jaune: *passionately kisses her*

Jaune: I didn't want her to get special treatment. You're all too important to me.

Ruby: So... if Jaune can't just walk into our room, what kind of relationship do we have?

RWBY: *nervously look between each other*

Jaune: I want the ability to grab you and kiss you whenever I feel like it.

Weiss: I suppose... if we are your girlfriends... that is... reasonable...

Blake: If not downright encouraged.

Pyrrha: *giddy noises*

Yang: *raises her hand*

Jaune: Uh... Yang?

Yang: I want ass grabbing to be on the table?

Weiss: *scoff*

Blake: Him grabbing our asses, or us grabbing his?

Weiss: *quieter scoff*

Jaune: I... can't have you all grabbing my ass. That's a lot of ass grabbing.

Blake: How much ass grabbing should we have?..

Jaune: *leans forward dejectedly*

Weiss: I suppose this means we'll have to limit it to him grabbing our asses.

Weiss: *gasps and covers her mouth*

Yang: Didn't know you had it in you.

Weiss: *even louder gasp*

Jaune: *grabs Weiss about her waist*

Weiss: *lip nervously quivers as she looks up to him*

Jaune: *let's Weiss go and grabs Yang by her ass*

Blake: *nervously steps towards him*

Jaune: *reaches over with his free hand and grabs her ass*

Jaune: *let's go of the both of them, gently petting their heads*

Weiss: *nervously steps towards him, arms clutched to her chest*

Ruby: *eagerly walks towards him*

Jaune: *gently pets their heads*

Ruby and Weiss: *pleasant white rose noises*

Jaune: *kisses their foreheads*

Jaune: *turns towards Pyrrha, arms low but wide*

Jaune: Come here.

Pyrrha: *rushes up to Jaune*

Jaune: *grabs her ass with both hands and kisses her on the lips*

Weiss: I do believe she has an unfair advantage.

Weiss: *looks up to both Jaune and Pyrrha*

Jaune: *let's go of Pyrrha and picks Weiss up, kissing her on the lips*

Ruby: *eagerly jumping up and down next to him*

Jaune: *holds his other arm up*

Ruby: *turns into rose petals to jump into his arm*

Jaune: *steadies himself for a moment*

Jaune: *kisses Ruby*

Jaune: *let's both of them down*

Jaune: Okay, new rule.

RWBY + P: *eagerly, expectantly look at him*

Jaune: I have to give you affection. Otherwise you are going to stretch me too thin.

RWBY: *dejected*

Pyrrha: He makes sense. There is only one of him.

Weiss: I suppose... he has shown... that he wishes to treat us equally...

Blake: But that he wants to treat us differently.

Yang: Yeah, yeah, but... promise you will take care of us.

Jaune: I will.

Pyrrha: *shrieks*

RWBY: *recoil*

Ruby: Are... you alright, Pyrrha?..

Pyrrha: *shyly looks down, blushing, nods her head*

Yang: Care to share with the rest of the class.

Yang: *snickers*

Blake: I take it you are imaging us as students, with Jaune as the teacher?

Yang: *blushing, nods*

Weiss: I am curious as to what Pyrrha was...

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Weiss: ...shrieking over.

Pyrrha: Oh, nothing.

Ruby: Spill it!

Jaune: *gently places his hand on her shoulder*

Jaune: Pyrrha?

Pyrrha: It's just... I can't... I mean... it just kind of sounded... like...

Pyrrha: *blushes, hiding her face in her hands*

Jaune: *breathes deep for a moment*

Jaune (softer): Pyrrha?..

Pyrrha: I just sounded like... I don't know... a proposal?.. But you wouldn't think about us like that?

Jaune: *stunned silence*

Jaune: What the hell do you mean?

RWBY + P: *shocked silence*

Jaune: You are all just SO - amazing - that I would win the jackpot if I married any of you. Though, I don't think our current relationship suits marriage.

Glynda: Pardon me, children?

RWBY + JP: *quickly turn around and stare at Glynda standing in the doorway*

Nora: uh-oh.

Glynda (ignoring Nora): Would you mind if I come in?

Jaune: *nervously opens his arms, gesturing inside*

Glynda: *walks in, closing the door behind her*

Glynda: So, tell me, did I hear that correctly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/616190456651497472/arc-en-ciel-hammers-twain-part-iiv) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake: Jaune promised to take care of us, and Pyrrha...

Blake: . . .

Blake: Was happy... to hear it...

Glynda: And your relationship?

Jaune: Not that's it's any of your business, but we don't exactly get anything by lying here.

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: They all confessed to me... at the same time... I kind of got overwhelmed...

Glynda: I see that you seem to have properly recovered?

RWBY + JP: . . .

Glynda: I suppose that I must now go over Beacon's policies for such cases.

RW_Y + JP: . . .

Blake: Beacon has policies for this?

Glynda: *sighs*

Glynda: Part of the legacy of team STRQ.

Glynda (to Ruby and Yang): You can thank your father.

Ruby (quietly): Thanks, dad.

Glynda: If the relationship is not serious, then it must provide no disruptions to your studies. If the relationship is serious, reason allowances will be made. So, I will ask you... but you do not need to answer right away... is this relationship, however you define it, serious?

Ruby: It's not like we can get married...

Glynda: All of you, no. But it can still be serious.

Yang: This is the first time in my life I've been serious about anything other than Ruby.

Yang: *looks around between the other girls*

Yang: I... think I speak for everyone here, but... we are not going to let this end.

Ruby and Weiss: *shyly nod*

Pyrrha: *blushes, stepping two inches towards Jaune*

Blake: *nods*

Glynda: In that case, I will advise you to cherish each other. If this relationship is this serious, will you be wanting to maintain separate quarters?

Yang: Wait...

Weiss: Are you saying you would allow us to... co... cohabitate?..

Glynda: As I said for serious relationships, cohabitation is expected. Team unity will be maintained, assuming that Mr. Ren and Ms. Valkyrie are supportive of this.

Nora (shouting from the other side of the door): IT WAS MY IDEA!

Glynda: Very well. Should we invite them to join our discussion?

RWBY: *slowly nod their heads*

Glynda: Ms. Valkyrie?! Could you two join us?

Nora: *opens the door*

Nora: Uh?, hi.

Ren: Mrs. Goodwitch.

Glynda: Please come inside and close the door.

Nora: *walks in*

Ren: *walks in and closes the door*

Glynda: In summation, the... six... of them claim they are in a serious relationship. You have asserted that you are supportive of this.

Nora: *incensed look*

Ren: Indeed.

Glynda: How would you feel is they cohabitate?

Nora: On one hand it would be awesome. On the other, WHAT WOULD WE DO WITHOUT OUR LEADER?!

Ren: Perhaps if we all... co... habitated?..

Glynda: In a single dormroom?

Ruby: *looks at the bunk beds*

Glynda: I suppose... that would leave enough room for the beds... and your desks?

Nora: In our room, duh?

Glynda: Do all agree with this?

RWBY: *nervously look each other in the eyes*

Jaune and Pyrrha: *look each other in their eyes*

Jaune: It would allow me to treat them all equally.

Glynda: Very well. You will have one day to comply. Afterwords, regular noise rules will be in effect.

Glynda: *turns towards the door*

Glynda: I will advise you all to cherish each other.

Nora: *salutes at Glynda*

Glynda: *opens the door and steps into the hallway, closing it behind her*

* * *

Yang (text): Dad, we just got a Taiyang exemption at Beacon!

Taiyang (text): I'm not sure I'm happy to hear that.

Yang (text): Best part is that you can't even complain!

Taiyang (text): That is hardly the best... what happened?

Yang (text): Well, you know how you banged the rest of the team?..

Taiyang (text): Not how I would phrase it...

Taiyang (text): Just what are you getting at?..

Yang (text): We did you one better.

Yang (text): We did you 4 better.

Taiyang (text): You what?!

Taiyang (text): For the record, I did not "Bang the rest of the team."

Taiyang (text): It was only two women, and I loved them dearly.

Yang (text): Chill, dad.

Taiyang (text): Just tell me, how many boys are you dating.

Yang (text): 1

Yang (text): one boy

Yang (text): 2

Yang (text): Love him to the end of Remnant.

Yang (text): You don't want to know what I would do with him.

Taiyang (text): No

Taiyang (text): I don't...

Taiyang (text): and how is that

Taiyang (text): "banging the rest of the team"

Yang (text): me

Yang (text): ruby

Yang (text): blake

Yang (text): ice queen

Yang (text): And to top it off, The Fucking Invicible Girl!

Taiyang (text): Wait, Untouchable Pyrrha? How did you?.. is she?..

Yang (text): Chill, dad, she's part of JNPR

Yang (text): (juniper)

Yang (text): And so is Jaune.

Yang (text): Ren and Nora are not just chill with it.

Yang (text): Get this?

Yang (text): It was their idea.

Yang (text): I know, wild right.

Yang (text): Yes, Wild.

Taiyang (text): I

Taiyang (text): DO

Taiyang (text): NOT

Taiyang (text): WANT

Taiyang (text): TO

Taiyang (text): KNOW

Taiyang (text): HOW

Taiyang (text): WILD

Yang (text): Chill, dad.

Taiyang (text): One thing I haven't heard is you being serious.

Yang (text): And how many times have I told you about my bf's?

Yang (text): Or gf's?

Taiyang (text): never...

Taiyang (text): So, what, you're going ot bring him home to meet your father?!

Yang (text): Just for that, we're coming.

Yang (text): All of us are coming.

Yang (text): Not just me, Ruby, and Ladykiller

Yang (text): But the whole fucking orgy

Taiyang (text): Language!

Yang(text): note: Nora and Ren are not part of the orgy, but they will probably still be coming.

Yang (text): You cool with that, dad?

Taiyang (text): Yes, those two are not the ones I'm going to have a problem with.

Taiyang (text): Nor your three other girlfriends.

Yang (text): 4

Yang (text): + me

Yang (text): + Ladykiller

Yang (text): + Ren and Nora

Yang (text): It's going to be Yangin'.

Yang (text): Just you know

Yang (text): Remember, I'm serious.

Yang (text): And so is Rubes.

Yang (text): So, no big mean dad bullshit.

Yang (text): He'll knock your block off.

Taiyang (text): I'm not that old, yet.

Yang (text): But he's got like a wicked amount of aura.

Yant (text): And he's not afraid to use it.

Taiyang: . . .

Taiyang (text): I'll spend the next couple of days cleaning up. I'll talk with Glynda, making sure you can make it over to Patch this weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/616281170724913152/arc-en-ciel-hammers-twain-part-iiiv) tumblog.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby and Yang walked up to the house. Behind them was Jaune loaded up like a pack mule. Behind them Blake and Weiss, with Ren and Nora taking up the rear.

Zwei ran out of the house, eagerly greeting everyone. Blake stepped back a bit as Weiss knelt down to lavish him with affection.

Taiyang stepped out of the house, smiling at his daughters before looking Jaune in the eyes.

Taiyang: So, you think you can keep them all happy?

Jaune: You are acting like this was my idea... which it wasn't... I really have no idea what I'm doing here... but I plan to cherish them all.

Taiyang: *eyes Jaune for a moment*

Jaune: *starts pulling bags off*

Weiss: Is this the best place to be?..

Yang: They're going to fight.

Weiss: I beg your pardon?

Yang: I thought I told you, dad...

Taiyang: This isn't a dad thing. This is a man thing.

Yang: Could have fooled me.

Jaune: It will be fine.

Weiss: Even if one of you is injured?

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: Yes?

Blake: He is a combat instructor, isn't he?

Taiyang: This will be... educational... Are you ready?

Jaune: *nods*

Jaune and Taiyang: *step off to the side*

Jaune: *tightens his body*

Jaune: *nods at Taiyang*

Taiyang: *loosens his body*

Taiyang: *leans in to punch, only to find Jaune punching his fist in return*

Taiyang: *uses the force of the punch to launch himself backwards*

Taiyang: *still in a low combat stance, shakes his fist*

Taiyang: What was that?

Yang: I told you he has a wicked amount of aura.

Taiyang: *moves in to strike, punching Jaune in the torso*

Jaune: *unflynching, punches back*

Taiyang: *ducks the punch and backs off once again*

Taiyang: *eyes dart all over Jaune's body, trying to target his weak points*

Taiyang: *looks Jaune in the eyes as he realizes aura does not have a weak point*

Jaune: *takes a step forward*

Taiyang: *takes a few steps back*

Qrow: *lands with his scythe between the two*

Qrow: We've talked about this, Tai.

Taiyang: *sighs*

Taiyang: Qrow?

Qrow: You never move in to attack. You always waited for the rest of us to do it for you. You are skillful enough that it always pays off, but I guess you didn't see him coming.

Jaune: And... you are?..

Ruby: UNCLE QROW!

Ruby: *turns into rose petals to hug him*

Yang: Hey, Uncle Qrow.

Qrow: hey, kiddos. So. Who wants to tell me what's happening here?

Qrow: *eyes Jaune*

Jaune: I really have... *sighs* no idea...

Ruby: This is Jaune, and we're getting married!

Qrow: You and Jaune?

Yang: *bursts into laughter*

Qrow: Yang and Jaune?

Blake: He's... never going to guess the truth...

Qrow: What, all of you?

Nora: *grab's Ren's shoulder*

Nora: Not us!

Qrow: What, the rest of you?!

Taiyang: They can't actually get married.

Qrow: That's what I thought, but Law has never been my strong suit.

Taiyang (with narrow eyes): No, it hasn't.

Yang: So, he proved himself, can we move onto being a loving family?

Qrow: Also... not my strong suit.

Taiyang: He... has a LOT of aura.

Yang: Told you, dad.

Taiyang: Still not sure he handle all of you. I... couldn't even handle...

Yang: The difference is none of us are going to be running away.

Taiyang: *sighs*

Jaune: I am still figuring out how the hell this is going to work.

Weiss: *walks up beside him and leans into him*

Weiss: *kisses him on the cheek*

Weiss: You are doing magnifiscently.

Yang: He's trying to make sure we all get enough of him...

Taiyang: I'm not sure I want to hear that.

Yang: We haven't gone that far, dad.

Taiyang: You... haven't... because you said... I mean?..

Yang: *shyly hangs her head*

Blake: *wraps her arm around Yang's shoulder, kissing her on the cheek*

Jaune: I don't want to rush this. If we do... we could love EVERYTHING.

Taiyang: You... have more... self-control... than I did...

Qrow: Raven wasn't exactly taking no for an answer...

Yang: We're going to get there. Only Jaune knows when, but we are going to get there.

Qrow: I think I speak for everyone here, when I say I NEED A DRINK.

Taiyang: *sighs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/616371722562813952/arc-en-ciel-hammers-twain-part-iiiiv) tumblog.


	4. Chapter 4

Qrow: *puts the blanket on the tangled pile of RWBY and JNPR*

Qrow (internally): Kids always try to keep up with me... It's always a mistake...

* * *

Yang: *wakes up and looks around*

Yang (internally): On one hand, I'm fully dressed. On the other, everyone's here.

Taiyang: Morning, my Summer Dragon.

Yang: *slips out of the group, slowly standing up*

Yang: So, did I do anything stupid last night?

Taiyang: Other than try to keep up with Qrow... you did flirt... pretty heavily...

Yang: With Jaune?..

Taiyang: With pretty much everyone. At one point you kissed Nora.

Yang: What about?..

Taiyang: Everyone else was following Jaune, who wanted your first times to be something you can cherish... Come on and help me with breakfast.

Yang: Can't we just let them sleep?..

Taiyang: You can swim with the fish at night, but...

Yang: Have to soar with the eagles in the morning... Are you, like, always in dad mode?

* * *

Taiyang: Pretty much, yes. At least when you kids are around, and you just brought home a lot of kids.

Yang: You're not going to wake them up like you used to do for me...

Taiyang: No... you are...

Yang: Oh, come on, dad.

Taiyang: I guess, if you guys are serious, I have to be as well.

Jaune: Of course we are serious.

Jaune: *walks in and slumps into a chair at the table, and then slumps onto the table*

Jaune: So, who wants to kill me?..

Taiyang: No-no, son. You've got people who depend on your right now...

Jaune: *whines*

Jaune: Fiiiiine... I'll live... What's... the best thing for this?..

Qrow: Coffee, water, and time. You're young. You'll bounce back quickly.

Jaune: Woo...

Yang: Cheer up, Ladykiller

Taiyang: And you have a great burden ahead of you...

Yang: He wants you to wake everyone up.

Jaune: I feel that if I try that... I'm going to get swallowed up and you won't see me for a while.

Taiyang: A great chance to practice your self restraint.

Jaune: *lifted his head and waved Yang towards him*

Yang: *moves towards Jaune, only to get pulled into a kiss*

Jaune: *struggles to stand up and then stumbled towards the living room*

Jaune: *looks around the blanket-covered mess of bodies, trying his best to figure out what do to. He started to see shapes in the blankets, and picked the one most sticking out, and it was Ruby's*

Jaune: *reaches out for Ruby's shoulder, gently shaking her*

Ruby: *eyes slowly open as she rolled over, staring into Jaune's*

Ruby: *sultry smile*

Jaune: Time to get up.

Ruby: *pouts*

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: Just... come on... Rubes...

Ruby: *sighs and sits up*

Ruby: *pouts and stands up*

Jaune: *focuses back on the pile, and gently shakes Weiss' shoulder*

Weiss: *elegant murmurs*

Jaune: *pulls back the blanket to kiss her on the cheek*

Weiss: *cute murmurs*

Jaune: Time to wake up, Snow Angel.

Weiss: *eye opens, looking at him coyly*

Jaune: *picks Weiss up and carries her into the kitchen*

Jaune: *kisses Weiss before putting her back on her feet*

Ruby: *looks at him jeasously*

Jaune: *quickly pulls her in for a kiss*

Jaune: *stumbles back to the living room, collapsing on a couch*

Jaune: *pokes whatever form he reaches underneath the blanket*

Black cat ears poke out of the mass.

Jaune: *reaches forward and starts rubbing them*

*purring*

Jaune: *gently pets her head before pulling away*

Blake: *sour cat eyes stare at Jaune*

Jaune: Time to get up.

Blake: *sad cat eyes stare at Jaune*

Jaune: *rolls his eyes*

Jaune: You get up, you get a kiss.

Blake: *eagerly sits up, revealing Pyrrha beside her*

Pyrrha: *nervously looks up at Jaune*

Jaune: You too.

Jaune: *waves them towards him*

Pyrrha: *quickly stands up and passionately kisses him*

Blake: *jumps in to kiss Jaune as soon as Pyrrha moved away*

Pyrrha and Blake: *slip away*

Jaune: *moves to the last two forms, and gently shakes them away*

Nora: *throws the blanket off of them, arms up as if she wanted him to pick her up*

Jaune: *gives her a questioning look*

Nora: What?, everyone else got a kiss.

Jaune: *rolls his eyes and picks her up, kissing her on the cheek*

Jaune: *puts Nora down*

Nora: *giddily skips away*

Jaune: And how about you?

Ren: *holds his hand up*

Jaune: *grabs the hand, pulling Ren to his feet*

Ren: *surprised as Jaune pulls him in for a hug*

Jaune: *pulls Ren in, shoulder-to-shoulder, and slapped his back*

Jaune: *stumbles forward*

Ren: *steps foward to catch him if needed*

Jaune: *regains his balance*

Jaune: I just forgot... was distracted... from my hangover... and now it's back with a vengeance... Anyways, breakfast.

* * *

Taiyang: *looking around the kitchen as everyone ate, in every piece of free space he had*

Taiyang: Alright. I'm convinced. You're all lovey-dovey together. I hope it works out.

Yang: I think that's the best we're going to get.

Blake: Just wait until we invite him to the wedding.

Taiyang: *nearly faints*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/616462284560236544/arc-en-ciel-hammers-twain-part-iviv) tumblog.


End file.
